life isn't always sunshine and laughter
by AVioletQueen
Summary: A freeverse collection mostly made up of character studies. Can you figure out who the characters are? Some are written for contests at LJ community Music Room #3.
1. Chapter 1

you were _y o u n g_ once, little girl

you were like a **magpie**,  
>always looking for things that<br>_s p a r k l e d__**&**__s h i n e d_  
><strong>&amp;<strong>it was _unfathomable_  
><strong>-darkness- <strong>  
>because everything was always <em>b r i g h t<em>  
>because that's just how <strong>you<strong> _were_

you were a _k i d_ once, little girl  
><strong>&amp;<strong>then the sun _disappeared_  
><em>w e n t away<em>  
><em>w a s l o s t f o r e v e r a n d e v e r<em>  
>because that <em>brother<em> of yours  
>was not all <em>light<em>**light**light  
><strong>&amp;<strong>of course,  
>you'd rather be <strong>dark<strong>  
>than not have a<br>_dear_  
><em>darling<em>  
><em>bestbrotherintheworld<em>  
>because that's just how <strong>he<strong> _was_  
>OOO<br>you were a _t e e n a g e r_ once, little girl  
><strong>&amp;<strong>then you wondered  
>when it had got so <em>l<em>_ o n e l y . . ._  
>because<br>**blackmagic**_&_**curses**_&_**stupid-little-dolls**  
>weren't what <strong>you<strong> wanted to be  
>but <strong>darkness<strong> had _t a k e n o v e r_  
>it was your <strong><em>f a t e<em>**  
>to be<br>surrounded  
><em>enveloped<em>  
><strong><em><span>consumed<span>_**  
><strong>…<strong>  
>you're <em>all-grown-up<em> now, little girl  
><strong>&amp;<strong>that **beautiful** blonde man  
>who once showed you the way<br>is now _l o s t_ amongst  
>thousands of<br>_other_ memories  
><strong>darker<strong> ones  
>because it's always been your <strong>fate<strong>, little girl  
><em>{{who's not so little anymore}}<em>  
>you could never <em>e s c a p e<em>  
>you just<br>_f  
>e<br>l  
>l<em>  
><strong>deeper&amp;deeper<strong>  
>and now, there's<br>_n o t h i n g_  
>you can do<br>_e x c e p t_  
>ask if<br>_a n y o n e_  
>yes, <em><span>anyone<span>_  
>would…<br>_{{find you? save you? f r e e y o u?}}_

if anyone  
>would like<br>a complimentary

Belzeneff


	2. Chapter 2

you loved _him_

-_or did you?-_

you did

-_at least, you think so-_

because _he_ was so

alive

**&**beautiful

**&**marvelous

_{{basically,_

_ everything you_

_weren't…}}_

**&**then

you found out

that _he_ was

_i n l o v e_

**but**

not with

a **crash **of

_thunder_**&**_lightning_

**but**

_i n l o v e _

with a

_gutter rat_

_piece of trash_

_the scholarship girl_

and at that moment

there was _n o b o d y_

you hated _ m o r e_

than

**_Haruhi Fujioka_**

**. **

**&**in the end

you were forced

to let _him_ go

go save that _girl_

_{{because darling, when it rains…_

_it pours.}}_

it's been **five** years

_{{really? _

_that long?}}_

**&**there's an invitation

in the mail

**&**all you can think

is that _your_ name

deserves to be next to

_his_

and definitely not

_her's_

you go anyway

_{{surprising everyone}}_

**&**_he's_ forgiven you

**&**_she's_ forgiven you

**&**it makes you

_s i c k_

**&**then

he shows up

-not _him_, but him-

**&**he hasn't forgiven you

_-not one bit-_

**&**you're glad

because it's so much easier

to be a _bitch_

than to be _nice_

so in the end

the two of you

see **much**more of each other

than either of you would like

_{{publically}}_

**&**even though it's

_their_ big day

you can't stop thinking about

him

_one year later_

you've lost touch with all of them

except him

**&**after a particularly

_nasty _fight

he proposes

O

you're going to say

_no._

_no way in hell._

because you love _him_

-_right?-_

**but then**

you realize

that you're no longer dreaming

of _blonde hair_

or _big violet eyes_

but of _black notebooks_

**&**_rimless glasses_

all sorts of feelings

in your heart

start to

_take root_

**&**_bloom_

**&**_grow_

**&**after a minute

of utter _s i l e n c e_

you say

_we're getting a pre-nup_

**A/N: Hello to any of my readers. I hope you're enjoying the little tidbits I've been publishing at random.**

**If you'd like to learn more about what my plans are or what I'm writing (especially if you were/are a fan of Secrets), please check me out on LiveJournal at violetcharms(dot)livejournal(dot)com.**

**That's all, and thanks for reading! **

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

when you were a **kid**,

the world was your _oyster_

and you could do _a n y t h i n g _

if you put your **mind** to it

**&**whatever you wished for

would always come _t r u e_

because you were special

_{{obviously.}}_

now that you're

_o l d e r_,

gosh,

that word comes with

_t o n_ _s_

of **baggage**

cause you've got to be

_more mature_

**_&_**_kinder_

**_&_**_wiser_

**&_it sucks._**

all you wanna do

is _e v e r y t h i n g _

but the world doesn't **work** like that

_-does it?-_

all you wanna do

is go back

to the way things were _b e f o r e_

but the world doesn't **agree** to our wishes

-_never-_

so one day, you'll wake up

**&**find the other side of your bed

_cold_

**&**you'll _know_

_{{somehow}}_

that he's _g o n e_

and that he'll

_n e v e r c o m e b a c k_

…

you could carry a mirror around

but you know

it wouldn't be the same


	4. Chapter 4

sometimes

the most **important**

_t h i n g s_

in your life

can _p a s s _you by

_{{like a whisper in the wind}}_

if you're not looking 

f o r them

you **know **that

-know it **well**-

so why have you

_stopped listening_?

sometimes

the most **important**

_p e o p l e_

in your life

can _p a s s _you by

_{{brush past you on the street}}_

if you don't find them

you **know **that

-know it **well-**

so why have you

_stopped searching?_

sometimes

_-only a very few sometimes—_

you're **_p u s h e d_**

into _p e r f e c t i on_

into _p a r a d i s e_

**&**you have **no choice**

but to _love_ your life

_{{with all your heart}}_

sometimes

this happens

(… if you're lucky enough …)

**&**sometimes

that _p e r f e c t i o n _

is a

_ridiculously_

_hyperactive_

**blonde**

**&**sometimes

that _p a r a d i s e_

is a

_suspiciously_

_abandoned_

**music room**

**&**sometimes

_{{this is the rarest of them all}}_

you're **glad**

that you are who you are

**&**he is who he is

**&**that your father

told you to

_"become friends"_

with

that **Suoh** _boy_


End file.
